Find your love
by Gowthami
Summary: The test of love between people at each other
1. Chapter 1

**Hai...I know koi expect nahi kiya hoga Kya karu..ek insaan ki baate mere sare sochon ko piche chodneka majboor Kiya.. unhone mujhe ek PM bheja use ye kaha ki...Kya aapse ek sawal puchu...hum bahut sare filmsko dekhte unme se ek topic choose kiya Maine vo...ramayan Mahabharata like that stories, aur us stories ki concept use karke daily soaps bi Aya hai..par Kya ek hi character us role nibhaya…. generation kaise badlte jaraha hai usi Tarah Naya character bi uss role ko nibharaha hai...iska Matlab yahi haina...Jo koi bi bhagwaan sriram ji ya Krishna ki characters nibhate hai..vo Sach me bhagwaan hai..nahina...bass vo Sab unka acting hai serial keliye ya koi movie me,**

**Aur Jo uska Jodi banege Matlab sriram ke saath seetha, ya Krishna keliye Radha, Kya vo actresses kisi aur ke saath Jodi bankar act nahi karrahi hai Kya….. karrahi haina..tho Kyu aap itna jyada sochrahi ho.. dekhiye...aap bass ek story likhna chahti ho..phir usme kounsa naam use karna kisko kiski saath milwana ye sab apki soch hai...aur apne thi..aap sirf naam choose Kiya apne story keliye….unko nahi..aur ab Mai puchraha hu..Kya aap sach me thodi undono ko pair karrahi hai..nahina..ye tho sirf imagination hai…..not real...phir Kyu itna jhanjhat…. dekhiye is duniya me har insaan ko kisiko bi kisi ki saath imagine karne ka haq hai..vo koi rokh nahi sakta...jaisa raamji ki Tarah ready hokar act karnese insaan ramji nahi hoga..usi Tarah aap yaha imagine karke unlogon pe story likhne se vo Sach bhi nahi hoga…..aur aap yaha naam use karrahi hai...us real persons ko nahi….. please jyada over mat sochna...aap bass yahi sochkar aage bhadiye...aap ek story likhrahi hai...usme main leads ka naam apko Jo pasand hai vahi rakho...aur aap shuru Karo likhna….bass. beech me bahut sare kaate ate hai..unsab ko mitakar Jana hai...bass...vahi rukh gayi tho kabhi aage nahi jaapavogi...ek baat bolna asaan hai...par vahi baat sabhi ko samajme aye jaisa likhna mushkil hai...Jo kaam humse nahi hopate us kaam me dusron pe ungli uthana teekh nahi hai….ye baat yaad rakhna...i hope you understand my sentence meaning,aur baar baar kehraha hu..tum sirf naam use karrahi ho...unka real identity nahi... samjhe..… faltu baaton keliye sochkar apne dimag ko garam mat karna…..hosake tho uska bi wish puri karnekeliye try Karo,but please pehle Jo aapki story ko pasand karte hai uskeliye socho...Jo apki feeling ko kadar karte hai..uske baare me jyada sochiye.**

**Phir Maine bahut socha...usne Jo kaha Sach kaha… jis Tarah koi bi insaan bhagwaan sriram ji ki Tarah act karoge vo kabhi bhi ramji nahi hoga usi Tarah maine yaha Jin characters ki naam pe story likhraha hu...unsabko real me isse koi lenadena nahi hai... it's all an imagination…..**

**First I would like to apologize from the people who were get disappointed, and it will never repeat again...Mai yaha ek apna thought ko ek story me likrahi hu...but please aap yaha apne opinion tho batayiye…. please…**

It was a function hall, many people are present in side, and everyone on inside of hall moving here and there and a group of girl and boys were doing some chit chat joyfully with little fun,then one of the person asking.

Yaar Geeta tera husband kuch bolnahi raha hai, Kya pehle hi warn kiya bewaja muh mat kholne ka ..he asked her while laughing…. rest of them also start laughing..

Then one girl said : lagta hai Geeta apne pati ko achhe se apne grip me rakhi..haina Geeta..she asked her and gives HiFi to that person who ask her first.

Geeta slowly whisper in ear of her husband : dekha aapne..mere friends kaise mere majak udharahi hai… isliye Maine kaha...kabhi kabhi dusron se baat bhi karte rehna...humesha chup mat rehna...ab dekh sab ko lagta hai Mai apko apne mutti me baandkar rakha…..

Haan haan. Aap dono se jyada koun janthe hai...kisiko kaise grip me rakhna hai...all turns around and surprised to sees two ladies...one lady dressed up in red color saree.. with simple designer work blouse.

Now both ladies are coming towards them.

Then one of the girl excitedly wish the both ladies...hai.. purvi..hai.. Shreya..kaise ho tumdono..

Purvi and Shreya look at each other and then reply together : obviously fine..and happy.

Purvi asked the both person and lady : ab bolo Akash and Neha….aap dono se better koun janthe hai..dusron ko kaise apne grip me rakhna...Kyu..Mai sahi kaha na..

Shreya said with smile : your always right purvi...both gives HiFi to each other...ab boliye mrs Neha Akash.

Neha try to escape : excuse me..Mai abhi ati hu..she went from there.

Now they glare at Akash...he also excuse himself and left the place

After both leaving.. whole people in group burst out laughing..

Geeta : thanks purvi Shreya... actually Mera husband jyaada bolne ki adat nahi .

Shreya : isme thanks ki Kya jarurat hai...kuch log aisa hote hai.. ek dusre ko respect Dena nahi janthe par dusron me kami dhundne me anxiety hoti hai.

Purvi : Shreya ne bilkul teek kaha hai Geeta...aur aap she says to geeta's husband..aap bhi bhaisab ek do baar kosish kijiye anjaan logon se kaise baat karna..phir aapko bhi adat hojayega.. nodded as yes.

Shreya : arre ab tho apne muh kholiyena bhaisab…asked him with slight smile.

Geeta's husband : ok...Mai jarur try karunga..

Purvi : ye Hui na baat...vaise Geeta your so lucky yaar..aapko itna Kam bolnewale pati Jo Mila..

Geeta's husband : lucky tho Mai hu... mujhe it a khyaal rakhne wale , pyaar karnewale patni Mila..

Shreya : Oye hoy….dekha purvi..jis admine abhi Tak kuchnahi bola ab patni ki baat ayitho vo kaise apne patni ki tareef karraha hai dekha..

Geeta down her head due to shyness.

Purvi : isliye kehrahi hu.. Geeta is very lucky..

At same time one of the boy from that group asked purvi..: aur vo lucky person koun hai tumse apna life share kiya.

Shreya : has purvi bataona…

Geeta : what Shreya , purvi tumko bhi nahi bulayi usiki Shaadi me.

Shreya : nahi yaar... actually is function ki baare me sare friends ko call karrahi hu phir usi dauran Mai purvi ko call ki, you know all, jab maine purvi ko call Kiya..koi admine phone answer kiya.. mujhe laga koi brother hoga...Maine pucha aap koun hai..phir usne kaha ki Mai purvi ka husband hu..you know guys Mujhe shock laga..jis ladki ne Shaadi ki baat sunne hi dur bhagte hai...usne Shaadi Karli, aaplog ko yaad hai purvi humesha kehti hai...vo jindagi me kuch bhi karungi..par Shaadi tho kabhi nahi karungi.. kyunki..

All speak together at a time : I hate marriage..

Purvi smiles shyly..

Shreya : haan..yahi bolte hai humesha aur kehte hai ki..agar Shaadi hogayi tho freedom chalejayegi..but now look at her.. how she happily enjoyed in her married life.

Geeta : really….so milnahi hoga us insaan se,iski Dil churaya aur iski man me pyaar jagaya….kaha hai Tere pati purvi..

Purvi : vo...bus ate honge..

Geeta : aur Shreya apka husband kaha hai..

Purvi : haan bolo.. guys you all know Shreya ne bhi mujhe nahi bulaya unki Shaadi me.

Geeta : what ye Mai Kya sunrahi hu..dono best friends hai.. lekin apne hi Shaadi me ekdusre ko nahi bulaya Kyu..

Shreya : arre yaar mere Shaadi tho achaanak fix hua aur now she looks at purvi Maine bahut try ki tumhare number ko par humesha switch off switch off yahi jawab milte hai mujhe..tho isme mere Kya galti hai..aur uper se tera Ghar ki Pata bhi nahi jaante hu….aur Shaadi bi itna jaldbaaji me Hui hai ki kisi aur se Tere baare me puchne ka time bhi nahi mila..

Then at same time Shreya phone start ringing..she answered the call..: hello..ok..Mai abhi ati hu..aap vahi rukhiye..

She cut the call and tells to her friends... friends vo agaya hai..Mai unhe ander lekar ati hu..

Purvi : haan haan jao..dekha friends..pati agaman sunthi hi Shreya kitna excited horahi hai.. she teases her

Shreya hits on her shoulder with playfully and said : mujhe bi moka milegi..

Purvi : but abhi moka mere haath me hai….she said while shrugged her shoulder...ab jaldi jao...vaha apke pati Tere raw dekhraha hai..jao…

After Shreya went out..

Geeta : purvi..dekho Shreya ka pati bi agaya...kab ayega tumhara pati.

Purvi smilingly asked : lagta hai bahut excited horahi ho tum mere pati ko dekhne keliye..Kyu..

Then one of the friend from that group gives reply : excited tho humsabko horahi hai purvi.. akhir tumhare naa Shaadi karne ka soch ko thodnewala insaan koun hai.. akhir usme itna khaas Kya hai tu apna iraada hi badalna padi..

Purvi : hmm..unme khass baat tho hai... suddenly she remembered something...ek minute...Kyu naa Mai aplog ko abhi ki abhi apne pati see milwadu.

Geeta ask confusedly : abhi ki abhi.. but kaise..vo yahi kahi hai Kya...she starts searching everywhere in inside of hall.

Purvi with smile : arre nahi nahi..vo yaha nahi hai...par mere phone me humare Shaadi ka photo hai...pehle photo dekhlena phir directly miljayiye..

Geeta : ok dikhao na photo..

Now purvi took out her phone from her purse and open her marriage photos on phone and start to showing their photos to her friends..

One of the friend gives complement : wow yaar... really your husband is looking very handsome.. shayad tum iski handsome chehra dekhkar lattu Hui hogi.. isliye turant Shaadi ki haina..bolo bolo..

Purvi said shyly with slight smile : nahi aisa kuch nahi..

Geeta : Kya itna handsome hai..Jara mujhe dekhne do...now she took phone from that girl and sees photo...and try to speak but her eyes fall at entrance door and get surprised to see someone.

One of friend ask Geeta : purvi ki husband bahut handsome haina..

Geeta tells her constantly stares at entrance door : sirf handsome nahi.. bahut achhe personality bi hai..

Friend confusedly ask : Kya tumko phone pe itna choti se picture me personality bi najar arahi hai…

Geeta : phone me nahi...real me dekhkar bolrahi hu..

Purvi : real me.. asked her with surprised tone.

Geeta : vaha dekhiye..she indicated at maindoor.

All turns their heads and surprised,on other side purvi seems extremely happy after seeing that person.

Now purvi quickly went to that person and ask with happiness and excitedly aap agayi... jante hai mere dost aapko dekhne keliye bahut utawla horaha hai, baar baar apke baare me hi puchraha hai, chaliyena Ander she holding his hand…

Person try to say something but before he can speak..a voice interrupt..

Purvi…

Purvi : Shreya.. achha hua tum bi agayi... Shreya you know who is asked her with smile.

Shreya confident tone : haan…

Purvi confusedly ask : tum janti ho par kaise..

Shreya looks at him and said : koi patni apne pati ko kaise nahi janthi she replied while holding his arm.

Purvi get huge shock and her eyes gets widened she quickly leave his hand and shockingly stares at both Shreya and that person.

Purvi ask Shreya with concern : ye tum Kya kehrahe ho Shreya...tum mere pati ko apne pati Kyu kehrahi ho..

Now Shreya shocked after heard from her and quickly ask : what..Mai tumhare pati ko apne pati bolrahi hu... now she asked her with smile achha achha Mai samaj gayi hu…ye sab .tum mere saath maajak karne ka plan haina..

Purvi serious face : no Shreya...Mai tumhare saath koi majak nahi karrahi hu... shayad tum karrahi hogi mere saath haina..

Shreya didn't understand what is she meant then she tells : no purvi...Mai Tere saath Kyu majak karungi..

Purvi argue with her : agar ye maajak nahi tho Kya hai Shreya...kaise tum mere pati apne pati kehti ho...bol..

Kya hua purvi... Shreya..Kyu tum dono ladrahi ho..

Shreya : dekhiye aap sab purvi ko lagta hai Mai uski saath majak karrahi hu isliye Maine purvi ki pati ko apne pati bolrahi hu..

Purvi : guys aap hi batayiye ye kiska pati hai..

One of friend : haan..haan.. Shreya purvi teekh kehrahi hai ye purvi ka hi pati hai..

Shreya shout on them : aap sab ka dimag kharab hochuki hai Kya...mere pati ko purvi ka pati Kyu banarahe ho.

Geeta : I don't know Shreya tum aisa Kyu kehrahi ho...but hum sab ne thodi der pehle hi Purvi ka marriage photos dekha tha uski phone me , aur usme purvi ki saath yahi admi ko dekha hai hum logon ne..so ye purvi ki husband hai..

Shreya confusedly and shockingly ask : Kya... photos, kounsa photos..

Haan dekho Shreya,. Purvi shows her wedding pictures to her.. Shreya shocked after seeing that photo..and she didn't understand what to do..she stood like statue…

Purvi asking : ab tho yakeen hua na mai Sach kehrahi hu..

Now the person took phone from Shreya hand and then he also shocked but immediately tells, ye photos joot hai...Mai is ladki ko jante nahi...Mai is ladki ko pehlibaar dekhraha hu..

Now Shreya glare at husband

Person : haan Shreya, mujh par bharosa Karo...Mai nahi jantha hu ye ladki koun hai...iski pass mere photo kaise aye hai..

Purvi looks at him unbelievable and ask in disbelief : Kya...aap nahi jante Mai koun hu.

Person seriously says : nahi...Mai apko pehlibaar dekhraha hu..

His words are hurting her, tears were from in her eyes, then she holding his hand and again asked him..: Kya aap sach me mujhe nahi jaante hai...Kya aap mujh se Shaadi nahi Kiya..mere ankhon me dekhkar jawab dijiye Daya…

Now Shreya hell shocked and start thinking deeply...ye Kya...Maine Inka naam bhi nahi bataya kisiko... purvi ko bhi. ..phir purvi kaise inhe naam se bulaya….Kya purvi Jo kaha vo Sach hai…

Daya asked purvi in shock : Kya..aap mere naam bi janthi ho par kaise.

Purvi : ye kaise sawal pucha aapne...duniya me aisa koi bi patni hoti hai apne pati ka naam nahi jaante..

Daya still refused to accept her as his wife,and said rudely : dekhiye...aap joot joot bolrahi hai... looking at Shreya... Shreya tu kuch bolti Kyu nahi...samjhaona is ladki ko.

Shreya blankly stares at him and ask : Kya bolu... mujhe khud samaj nahi arahi hai...yaha Kya horaha hai...ek taraf dost aur dusre taraf pati...Mai kiski baaton pe yakeen karu...us dost pe yakeen karu Jo joot bolne se hi nafrat karti hai... humesha Sach ki saath detehai...ya she looks at him..Daya understood her looks..

Daya placed his hand on Shreya head and speaking : Mai Tere kasam kharaha hu.. Shreya...Mai is ladki ko jante nahi hu..Mai sirf tum se Shaadi ki..kisi aur ki saath Shaadi Kya uski baareme kabhi sochega hi nahi...mere life aapse Judi hai... par vishvaas Karo..I don't know ye ladki itna jhoot Kyu bolrahi hai... inki pass mere photo kaise pahunchgaye...aap janthe haina aaj Kal nikli photo banana bhi easy hai.

Now purvi get more hurt by his words...then she raised her voice..stop it... please stop it..she control her tears and her emotions...she straightly looking at his eyes and asking him : Kya kaha aapne...Mai jhoot kehrahi hu..Maine nakli photo banaya…..aapki mere beech me koi rishta nahi hai... while she asking him tears were coming from her eyes... Shreya felt sad to see her friend condition...then she spoke in middle..

Shreya : purvi... please...shant hojao… Daya ne mere kasam khaya iska Matlab vo jhut nahi bolte, shayad tumhe koi galatfemi Hui hogi..

Purvi shouted on her : mujhe koi galatfemi nahi Hui hai Shreya..Mai itna bhi pagal nahi hu...kisi aur ki pati ko mere pati kehne ka samjhi… now speak in heavy hurtful tone bass

mujhe dhokha diya gaya hai, inhone dhoka diya…..Mai sab khogayi hu...Sab kuch... mujhe apne aap par gussa araha hai...Mai Kyu is bandhan me baand gayi hu..….ab mujhe samaj me nahi arahi hai... inhone Mujh pehchaane me Kyu inkaar karraha hai..Kyu mere baaton ko jhoot kehraha hai...agar aap ki man me mereliye pyaar Kam Hui tho seedha boldena Mai khud apki life se dur chale javungi, apko kabhi pareshaan nahi karungi...but please aisa do jindagiyon ki saath khelna mat...

Now she went away cryingly…

Shreya constantly called her... purvi... rukho.. rukho purvi please..but purvi didn't hear her and fastly move out..

Shreya also went out behind of her.

Here rest people discuss something..

One person speak : ye Kya hua...aaj is Valentine's day me is reunion function hum sab isliye plan ki.. kyunki ki hum sab apne college days ki memories ko phirse yaad karke apna apna life partners se share karenge...aur saath me is Valentine's day ko bhi manayenge..par yaha tho aaj ki din me do jindagiyon me tuffan agayi…..vo bhi do best friends ki beech me..

**Bass ek aur chapter hai, phir khatam hojayega ye.. but please today I would like to know your opinion friends regarding this story..**


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya came out to follow her, but purvi was nowhere to found.

Shreya worried for her and speak to herself : oh god ye purvi kaha chaligayi... Batanahi ab uski haalat kaise hai...bahut dukh pahunchi hai uski dil ko...I can't understand ye sab Kya horaha hai humare saath..

Shreya... some one calls her from behind,she turns back and saw Daya.

Daya came near to her and ask : Kya hua…

Shreya worriedly tells to him : Daya... Batanahi.. purvi kaha chaligayi... mujhe chintha horahi hai.. uskeliye.. purvi mere best friend hai achhe se janthi hu usse, vo kabhi jhoot nahi bolti...now she looks at him..and asks him...daya aap sach kehrahaina, aap sach me purvi ko nahi jaanthe.

Daya asked her with disbelief : Shreya Mai tumhare kasam khaya phir bi tumko mere baaton se yakeen nahi hua...I swear Shreya Mai usse nahi jaanta hu.

Shreya Batanahi.. mai kuch bhi decide nahi karparahi hu...Mai tho bass ek baar purvi se baat karna chahti hu.. mujhe uski chintha horahi hai...vo koi bhi galti ko sehan sakti par dhoka ko nahi...kahi vo gusse me akar koi galat kadam naa uthe...Mai jakar dhundengi.

Daya try to control her,he tells her : Shreya tum pareshaan mat ho...Mai..Mai.. jaakar dhundunga usse...you don't worry about her, Mai usse sahi salamat tumhare paas lekaravunga ok..tum yahi rehna..

Shreya : tho Mai bhi chalungi aapki saath.

Daya : no...tum yahi rukho...Mai javunga...vo milte hi turant phone karunga teekhe.

Daya convince her... now he went out to search purvi.

Shreya praying for her : bass ek baar purvi sahi salamat vapas agayi tho, Mai usse baat karungi.. phir batachalega Sach Kya hai.

Other side

Purvi is lost in thought and is walking on the road like as life less body, And tears are flowing from her eyes..

She remembered his words, and at every word of him hurts her ,.. now she speak with cried voice... kyu...Kyu..Kiya..aap aisa..Mai aap par bahut bharosa Kiya..Mujhe laga aap mere sab kuch ho...par aap ne ye sabit Kiya ki Mai apko kuch lagti nahi hu...apki dil me mereliye koi jagha hi nahi hai...aaj Mai phir se sab kuch khogayi hu..Sab kuch...she walking on road while thinking about the incident which was happened to her...she feels she lost all…

Aisa hi vo baar baar usi baaton ko yaad karte chalrahi hai..uski bahut Rona arahi hai...vo rona chahti hai..par ronahi parahi hai...kyun ki uski dil me Jo chot lagi vo sirf rone se bharegi nahi...usko gehra sadma lagi...bass vo chalte rahi hai.. chalte rahi hai...vo nahi jante ab uski manjil Kya hai...vo bass jinda lash ki Tarah jarahi hai...tabhi ek awaaj ati hai...koi uski naam se bulata hai... purvi…. rukho…

Vahi awaj sunne ki baad purvi piche mudkar dekhte hai...lekin usinsaan ko dekhne ki baad aur teji se chalna shuru karti hai…

Usinsaan uske piche se awaaj dete hai aur rukhne keliye bolte hai...par purvi rukhne keliye tayyar nahi hai...vo bass chalte rahti hai..

Phir us insaan doudte doudte uski piche jaate hai...aur baar baar kehta hai ki... purvi... please rukh jao…. Purvi... rukho…

Finally he reached near to her and blocked her way..

Purvi looks at him disgustingly and start to go from other side..

But the person hold her hand and ask while breathing fastly...kitna awaaz diya ,par tum rukhte Kyu nahi..

Purvi jerked his hand angrily and shouted at him..Kyu rukhu Mai..haan..Kyu rukhu.. ab .aap Kyu aye ho mere piche, hai koun aap mujhe rokhne keliye…again she starts to move…

But he pulled her to back and ask with worriedly : Kya hua..itne gussa Kyu karrahi ho mujh pe….aur ye Tere ankhon me aansu...he stretch his hand to wipe her tears

Purvi held his hand and not giving permission to wipe her tears...then he looks at her strangely.. purvi...Kya hua...he asked her with full of concern.

Purvi looking at his eyes and said: Kya hua...aap aisa puchraheho ki aap kuch jante nahi ho...ye sara dard.. ye aansu aapne hi Diya tha na mujhe thodi der pehle..ab aap hi puchraha hai..Kya hua...aur ye aansu Kyu... haan….Mai aap par kitna vishvaas kiya, kitna bharosa kiya...Maine aapko apna pura duniya manli….par aap mujhe usi duniya me akela kardiya..aap mujhe dhoka dediya….Kyu kiya Daya aap aisa bol...Kyu kiya...she burst out into crying.

Seeing her crying he felt pinch on his heart, he placed hand on her shoulder..and try to control her.. purvi...ek baar mere baat tho suno..

Purvi forcedly remove his hand from her shoulder and said rudely don't touch me...aur please aap mere ankhon ki samne se chale jayiye…

But he also not ready to leave her alone, he tried more to convince her, and try to give his side explanation,but she was not ready to listen him.

Now he holding her by her shoulders and said in louder : purvi….ek baar mere baat tho suno

Purvi struggle to come out from his grip : chodiye..mujhe... mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai...aur vaise bhi bachibhi Kya hai sunne ka...Jo aapne sabki saamne sunadiya vahi kaafi hai mere liye...ab mujhe jaane dijiye..she tried her best to remove his hand from her, but he was not ready to leave her..he strongly holding her.

Daya request her : purvi...itna zid Kyu karti ho...ek baar mere baat bhi sunlo.

Purvi asked him with angrily : haan..Mai ziddi hu.. tho Kya..aapko koi problem hai...vaise bhi ab hum dono ki beech koi rishta bi nahi hai...Jo rishta tha vo aapne manane se inkaar Kiya.. aur dusre Shaadi bhi ki….she spoke with cried voice... isliye ab aap mujhe pehchaane se inkar kiya.. mere baaton ko jhoot kaha...aur..aur Kya kaha aapne Mai nakli photo banaya aapke saath….. tears are coming from her eyes..

But Daya didn't want to see her tears….he gently wipes her tears and holding her face and ask softly : purvi… please rona mat Kyu rorahi ho..tum janthi hona Mai tumhare ankhon me apneliye gussa bi dekhsakta hu per aansu ko nahi… phir Kyu rorahi ho….purvi looking at him now her heart feel some relief by his words, but again some doubts and questions are roaming on her mind and disturbe her thoughts,

Daya : purvi Dekho mere ankhon me dekho...she looking at his eyes..Kya tumko mujh pe aur mere pyaar pe bass itne si ummed hai…. tumko lagta hai Mai tume chodkar dusra Shaadi karunga, purvi...ye baat Maine tum se bahut baar keh chuka hu aaj bhi phirse kehraha hu..mere jindagi me Shaadi ek baar hi hoga...aur ab vo Shaadi tumse Hui hai...aur jindagi bhar mere patni sirf tum hi ho...Mai kisi aur ko vo apne patni ka darja nahi denge..vo hak sirf tumhare thi..aur hai aur hamesha rahegi...usse koi nahi cheen saktha...tum khud bhi nahi... samjhi..

Purvi remove his hand and ask with unbelievable : wah...Kya boldiya hai aapne...thodi der pehle aisa hi kuch baate Shreya ki sar pe haath rakh ke bola, aur ab vahi baate mujhe kehrahe hai…huhhh... kitne jhut bolege aap…

Daya asked in irritably : arre ye Shreya koun hai...Kyu baar baar uski naam beech me larahi ho

Purvi ask him in unbelievable : wah...vaha sabke samne bola ki mujhe nahi jante ho...aur yaha puchraheho Shreya koun hai...vaha Shreya ko apne patni kaha...lekin ab yaha mere saamne kehraha hai ki Mai aapki patni hu...aur hamesha rakhungi apki patni bankar.

Daya : ..mai kaise samjho tumko...dekh purvi...Mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu...mere jindagi me aur mere dil me sirf tum ho...koi aur nahi... purvi try to say something...but before she says..Daya understood what she going to ask so he said in irritably…..suna nahi tumne...mere life me Tere alaiva koi nahi hai..….. naa koi Shreya...Riya Priya..Diya..koi bhi nahi... samjhi..

Purvi glare at him without blinking her eyes and she doesn't understand his behavior.

Daya understood her way of looking at him,and her dilemma state he said softly to her : purvi...mujh par bharosa Karo..Mai Sach kehraha hu...Mai tume koi dhoka nahi diya.

Purvi aked him with suspicious : per aap vaha Kyu kaha ki aap mujhe nahi jante hai..aur aap Shreya ki pati hai.. boliye jawab dijiye aap aisa Kyu kaha.

Daya : tum pehle Chalo mere saath phir sare sawalon ka jawab miljayega. Chalo...he holds her hand.

Purvi : nahi...aap pehle jawab dijiye.. phir chalungi aapki saath.

Daya : purvi...Maine kaha na vaha jayenge tho sab samjhme ayegi tumko... isliye...Chalo mere saath..

Purvi : nahi Mai kahi nahi javungi aapke saath...I know aap phirse mujhe fool banana chahta hai... dekhiye...agar aapko Shreya pasand hai tho aap uski saath hi rakho... .Mai tum dono ko kabhi pareshaan nahi karungi….Mai dur chalejavungi...kabhi vapas nahi avungi….

Daya got irritated at her words then he scolds her : chup... purvi get startled at his sudden raised voice… seeing her afraid looks...Daya control his angry and said...abkuch nahi bolegi tum.. suna...ab chup chaap Chalo mere saath..

Purvi stubbornly reply : nahi...Mai nahi chalungi..

Daya : tum aise nahi manogi...he went near her lift her in his arms.

Purvi ask him while move her legs : ye Kya karraha hai aap... chodiye mujhe... mujhe nahi Jana hai aapke saath..

Daya : purvi..hilna mat Verna hum dono girjayenge..

Purvi asked him in crying tone : Kyu...aap mujhe rularahe ho… now she starts crying like kid, Maine kaha na….Mai dur..

Daya shout on her: chup Karo..Tere bakwass...badi ayi sacrifice karnewali...tume Kya laga agar tum sacrifice kardiya aur Mai maangaye... now he starts walking carrying her in his arms..and mumbled continuously.. kitne baar bolu isse...mai sirf tumse pyaar karta hu kisi aurse nahi hai...par ye pagal ladki mere baat sunthi hi nahi..….aur uper se bolrahi hai.. he imitate her ...aap uski saath raho aur Mai dur chalejavungi...she listening his every words, and stares at him afraid... kitne dur javogi mujhe chodkar...now he asked her...haan... seeing his angry glance single word also not came from her... only staring at him.

Now he put down her and ordered : ab Chalo car ki ander bait jao..but purvi still looking at him.

Daya with fake angry : ab mere muh Kya dekhrahi ho...jaldi baito..

Purvi had no choice...so she silently sit inside of car…

Daya watches her nervous looks..and thinking in mind : Sach me bahut badi pagal ladki..isi pahalpan ki vaja se hi mujhe tumse pyaar hua hai purvi...phir Mai apne pyaar ko kaise dur janedunga…..kaise alag karta hu tumko mujh se….tumko mujh se alag karna hai Matlab apne aap se alag hona….. now he sits inside of car and before starting car he was looked at her once… but she didn't looks at him.. and only stares straightly towards road... daya shook his head and started the car.

At party side

Shreya roaming here and there at outside of function hall and eagerly waiting for them..

Shreya thinking and feels worry in inside : ye Daya purvi ko lekar abhi Tak Kyu nahi Aya...Kya purvi nahi mili abhi tak..oh god please Purvi jaldi vapas bhej…

Then at same time she saw a car coming inside...she curiously watches at the car.

And sees Now purvi got down from car...after seeing her Shreya felt relief and quickly ran towards her..and tightly hugs purvi..and ask in hug...kaha chaligayi thi tum...Mai kitna dhar gayi.. now separate from hug..and looks at purvi face and ask dekha apne aapko Kya haalat banayi tumne..agar koi misunderstanding hai tho baat karke usse solve karna chahiye...aisa bina Bata chalejavogi hai Kya..hmm.

But purvi still kept silence and looking blankly at other side.

Shreya confused at her behavior..then Daya got down from other side of car.

Shreya saw him and immediately went near to him..and worriedly ask Daya purvi kuch bolti Kyu nahi…

Daya : vo..bahut walking kiyana sadak pe isliye dhak gayi hogi..he glanced at purvi, purvi angrily turns her head other side.

Shreya : achha..

Daya asks Shreya : by the way aap..aap hai koun.

After heard question from him both purvi turns her head in jerk towards him and looking at him with widened eyes on other side Shreya got huge shock…

Shreya asked him in shock : Daya ye Kya bolraha hai aap...aap mujhe nahi jante.

Purvi angrily asked him : Kya aapki dimag ki haalat teekh nahi hai Kya..…..kabhi mujh se puchte hai aap koun, aur ab Shreya se bi puchraha hai aap koun hai.…

Daya understand : ohhoo.. achha yahi hi vo Shreya...aur tum baar baar iski baare me batarahi ho mujhe..

Hai Shreya ji...my self Daya... purvi ki pati hu...aur please aap hi samjhayiye purvi ko... uski lagta hai Mai aapse dusri Shaadi ki...aap usse boliyena..Mai aapse Shaadi nahi ki aur ye sab jhoot hai...uski koi galatfemi hui hai….aap samjhayiye isse Verna ye mujhe chodkar jayegi...agar ye chaligayi tho...mai jeenahi pavunga uski bina.. isliye please samjhaona isse..

Shreya shocked by his words and ask : ye aap Kya kehrahe ho... mujhe kuch samaj nahi arahi hai...aap Kya kehrahe hai.

Purvi : aur mujhe bhi….aap baar baar apne baat ko Kyu badal raha hai...Kyu jhoot bolraha hai.

Daya : nahi purvi...mai Kyu apne baaton ko badal dunga.. aur Kyu jhoot bolunga

Shreya : agar aap jhut nahi bolraha hai tho...kuch der pehle Jo kaha vo Kya hai...aur abhi abhi Jo kehdiya..vo Saab Kya hai…

Daya : Maine Kya kaha..

Purvi : Shreya I think hum dono ko inhone dhoka diya...ye hum dono ki jindagi se khel khelraha hai..

Shreya also support her words and speak with teary voice : haan.. purvi..tum Sach kehrahi ho...ye insaan humdono ko cheat kiya aur ab humdono ka jindagi barbaad hogayi...ab hum Kya karenge..Maine kabhi nahi socha aaj ke din aisa hoga.

Daya : Oye..hello...koun kisiko cheat kiya...aur aap shreya ji Kyu aap mere patni ki khaan bhar rahi ho….Mai sirf purvi ka pati hu samjhi.

Shreya crying loudly like dramatic way : hey bhagwaan ye Kya hogaya...mere saath...ye mere pati khud kehraha hai vo Mera pati nahi hai...ab Mai Kya karu...kaha jao.. purvi...she moved to her hugged her.. and said in crying tone…. purvi hum dono ek hi insaan ki haath me dhoka khachuki hai...ab humare Kya hoga purvi...she said in louder..

Purvi struggling at her hug but try to console her. : Shreya... Control yourself

Daya closed his ears by his hands because he doesn't tolerate her crying tone and mumbled...aisa bhi koi rote he Kya…

Then at same time Shreya phone start ringing..

Purvi said to her : Shreya apki phone bajraha hai…

Shreya side hug purvi and kept her head on purvi shoulder and said in crying tone : mera Mann nahi hai purvi tu baat karna..she gave her purse to purvi.

Purvi difficult to handle both Shreya and her purse finally she took out phone from purse and without seeing caller ID she answered the call.. while supporting Shreya….

Seeing purvi struggle to answer one phone call Daya suppress his smile

Purvi gave deadly glare at him and speak reluctantly on phone : hello…

Person on other side: hello Shreya…

Purvi : ji...aap koun…

Then Shreya crying in louder

Purvi quickly closed her one ear..Daya start laughing..

Person on phone recognize her voice : Shreya kya hua tum Kyu rorahi ho..

Purvi reluctantly reply : vo Sab jaankar aap Kya karoge...pehle ye baatao aap hai koun aur Kyu phone kiya..

Person on phone : dekhiye...Mai Shreya ka pati bolraha hu pehle aap Shreya ko phone dijiye... mujhe Shreya se baat karna hai..

Here Shreya crying sound irritates purvi, then purvi said to him in irritatingly

Purvi answer in rudely : agar aap Shreya ki pati ho ya Priya ki pati ye jaankar Mai Kya karu….

Shreya lift her head from Purvi shoulder and ask purvi with cried voice : Kya hua...koun hai phone pe..

Purvi keep phone away from her and tells to Shreya : koi Shreya ki pati bolraha hai..

Shreya : achha..she again put her head on purvi shoulder.

Daya surprised at her way talking on phone he quickly snatch phone from her hand and tells to that person : hello...Kya aap Shreya pati hai..

Person on phone : just haan...par aap koun aur Shreya... Shreya ko Kya hua Kyu rorahi ask in tensed

Daya : dekhiye... Shreya ji ko kuch nahi hua...aap please jald se jald yaha aayiye.. now he cut the call...and ask purvi.. tumhare dimag sorahi hai Kya..

Purvi rudely ask him : apka Matlab kyahai..

Daya : us insaan ne Kya kaha tumne suna nahi.. vo Shreya ki pati hai .

Purvi : haan tho…. while she consoling Shreya...yaar please rona mat.

Daya folding his hands against his chest and confidently say ; ab mujhe pakka yakeen hua...tum dono ko dimag ghaas khane chaligayi..

Shreya separate herself from Purvi and ask him in angrily : isiliye aap hum dono ki saath cheat kiya haina..

Daya rolled his eyes and reply in frustration : aap dono dusron ko kabhi bolne ka moka nahi dete haikya...Puri baat sunne ka adat nahi hai Kya..

Purvi ask him in disbelief : dekhiye..aap hum dono ko dhoka diya aur uper se hum dono ko dantraha hai..

Daya try to explain her: purvi...I know ab tumdono ko Kya beetrahi hogi..par ek baar mere baat bi suno..

Purvi : bolo Kya bolna hai aapko.

Daya : purvi ek baar dimag ko tandha rakh kar dhyaan se suno... abhi abhi jis insaan se tum baat kiya...vo Shreya ka pati kehraha hai... Matlab inki pati..samjhgayina ab tum….Mai kisiko cheat nahi kiya…

Then what in louder escape from both Shreya and purvi at same time, Shreya got up with jerk.. then .both purvi and Shreya head hits at each other...then dono rubbed their heads…

Daya reply calmly ; haan...vo app ki pati hi hai..

Purvi enquiring him with suspicious : par ye kaise possible hai...aap yahi hai.. phir Shreya ka pati kaise phone karega.

Shreya : haan... vahi tho... purvi...ye phirse inke koi plan hua hoga...hum dono ko divert karnekeliye.

Daya now feel more irritated by their way thinking ,and he tells them angrily : teekhe...aap dono ko mere baat pe bharosa nahi haina...thodi der wait kijiye phir Sach Kya hai aap dono ko batachalega.

But both ladies were not ready to trust him, both were consoles each other, Daya watches this emotional drama...and feel pity for both..and mumbled..ye dono bina vaja keliye faltu me rorahi hai….mujhe laga ki sirf purvi hi pagal hai...par ab mujhe lagta hai dono ek jaise hi hai.

Like that 15 minutes time left,Daya seated on bench and watches the both ladies emotional drama... some time he feels pity and some time he smiles at their foolishness.

Shreya tells in louder to purvi while crying : purvi...Mai apne maayike chale javungi…

At same time a voice came : Kya…

Both turns their heads at the direction and shocked by to see that person,they didn't believe their eyes and then Daya also saw that person...he surprised and quickly stood up from bench and went near to him.

Now Daya came near to that person, person also shocked and surprised same like daya to see Daya standing Infront of him.

Both look at each other with surprised,and other side Shreya purvi both constantly stares at both without blinking their eyes.

Daya asked the person with surprisedly : arre ye Kya hum dono..

Bilkul ek jaise dikhte hai... purvi and Shreya speak together with shocked eyes.

person tells him in unbelievable and same Surprise tone : haan..hum dono ki shakal ek jaise hai…

Daya : I think sirf humare shakal hi nahi...naam bhi ek jaisi hai.

Person confusedly ask : Matlab aapka naam bhi Daya hai..Daya nodded as said daya kumar verma hai mera pura naam...then person ask him Matlab aap purvi ji ki pati Daya ho..

Daya reply with smile : haan...aur aap Shreya just ki pati Daya right..

Daya(s): yes… Daya shekar Gupta Mera pura naam, mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai….hum dono ki shakal aur naam bhi ek jaisi hai..ye kaise hosakte hai..

Daya ( p ) : aur mujhe bhi yakeen nahi horaha hai..Maine suna ki ek jaise dikhnewale log is duniya me saath log hote ye bi jaan that hu..ek nahi naam se bahut sare log hote hai...par aisa kabhi na dekha aur na suna...ek hi shakal aur ek hi naam se do log hote hai..

Days(s ): haan aap teekh kaha...mere liye ye 8th wonder se Kam nahi hai…..he starts laughing..

Daya ( p) also start laughing...and tells him : aur is 8 thwonder ki Karan yaha it a bada hungama kardiya humare biwiyon ne...he looks at purvi..

Purvi and Shreya look at each other and Shreya speak: Hume Kya pata hai...aap dono alag alaghai...Hume laga ki aap ek hi ho...aur hume cheat kiya Gaya hai.. bass.

Purvi : haan…..

Daya (p) : Kya haan.. purvi….tum dono ko andaaj hai... tumhare baate sunkar Mai kitna hurt hua..

Daya ( s): aur Shreya tum bhi...Mai Tere kasam khaya... phir bhi tumko mere baat pe bharosa nahi, mujh par shak kiya..

Both Shreya and purvi downed their heads due to guilty feeling.

Daya( p) : jaane dijiye Daya ji….agar ye dono humare baaton pe aur humare pyaar pe bharosa kiya Hui tho aaj ye dono apne pati pe shak nahi karte..

Purvi : arre Maine kaha na... achaanak Shreya ki saath inhe dekhkar indicated at Shreya husband... mujhe laga ki...aap hi ho..phir inhone bola ki ye nahi janthe Mai koun hu..phir mere Dil tut chuka... mujhe bahut gussa Aya aur yaha se chaligayi...phir usi samay aap mere piche ayi..phir apne sare gussa aap pe nikal Diya…

Shreya : aur mujhe bhi aisa hi laga... isliye..Mai bahut roya hu...aur apne maayike jaanekeliye Sochi hu.

Daya (s): Shreya….Mai kabhi tumse ye expect nahi kiya...tum bi mujh par shak Karogi...he as her with unbelievable.

Daya ( p ): arre apki wife tho better hai daya ji...aap par sirf shak karke apne maayike jaanekeliye socha ..par mere biwi tho decision bhi lechuki hai...mujh se dur jaane keliye...mere kushi keliye.

Daya(s): aapke kushi keliye

Daya( p ): haan mere kushi keliye...uski lagta hai ki ab Mai usse pyaar nahi karta hu.. isliye dusra Shaadi ki… aur isliye ye mujhse dur jaane ka decision liya, taking Mai apne dusre rishte me Khushi se jeesakhu.

Shreya asked purvi in shocked : Kya…. purvi tum pagal ho Kya….koi aisa sochte hai Kya...tum apne pati ko kisi aur ko sacrifice karnachahti ho….sirf apne pati ka kushi chahti ho...phir tumhare baare me aur tumhare kushi ki baare me Kya hoga..ye socha kabhi….Mai kabhi socha bhi nahi tum aisa pagal pan Karogi.

Daya (s): aap kitne achhi hai purvi ji..

Shreya asked him angry : Kya Matlab hai tumhara..

Now he gulped in fear and said in stammering : me..me..mere matlab hai ki Shreya... purvi ji bahut achhi hai...apne dukh me bhi pati ka kush chahti hai tho…

Shreya glare at him : haan tho…

Daya (s ): tho..kuch nahi..

Purvi : arre Kyu tum dono ladrahi ho chodiyena sari baaton ko...ab sab teekh Hui hai aur ye bhi batachala ki aap ek nahi do hai...phir Kyu ye faltu ki behaas.

Daya( p ): Kya kaha...hum behaas karraha hai... behaas aur iljaam aur shak Saab tum dono ne kiya hum dono ki uper..but tum kehrahi ho...hum behaas karrahe hai….ab fatafat sorry bolo.

Purvi : ji...I am really sorry Shreya...both dayas stares at them with open mouth and then look at each other…

Purvi said Mai tumko bahut pareshaani kiya..

Shreya holding her hand and says : nahi purvi...tume jyada pareshaani Hui mere Karan..I am sorry..

Purvi : nahi Shreya... before she speak

Daya (s ): hello excuse me... sorry bolne Keliye kehne ka Matlab aap dono apas me ekdusre ko sorry bolna nahi..aap dono hum dono ko sorry bolna hai samjhi..

Shreya : but hum tum dono ko sorry Kyu bolu.

Daya( p ): kyun ki aap dono ne humadono par shak kiya aur bahut pareshaani kiya..now he mumbled slowly..kaas karke aapki rone ki awaaz sunkar mere khaan me bahut dard horahi hai.

Daya(s) heard and glanced at him..Daya(p) said sorry..Daya(s) whisper in his ear : sorry ki jarurat nahi... mujhe bhi aisa feel ata hai.

Daya( p): really..phir aap Kya karte hai..

Daya'(s): simple hai...apne khaan me ruhi lagata hu…

A smile appears on Daya( p) face,but try to control his smile.

Purvi : Kya kusurpusur horahi hai tumdono ki beech

Daya(p) : vo...vo kuch nahi hai...ab ye sab Chod do aur tum mujhe sorry bolo...mujhe kitne papad bhelna pada bata hai tumhe yaha laane keliye…

Achha hua Mai usi samay Aya hu...jab tum yaha se bahar jarayi thi..Mai tumko awaaj bhi Diya par koi faida nahi...phir Maine dekha Shreya ko vo Tere piche piche ayi tume bulate...phir uski piche ye Daya ji aye... first Mai hairaan hogaya hu. Inhe dekhkar .phir in dono ki baat Maine sunliya...phir thoda sa samajgaya hu..yaha kuch na kuch gadbhad jarur hua hai... isliye tum yaha se gayi hogi...phir Mai apne gaadi me tume dhundne ka nikalgayaa hu.

Purvi : achha... isliye aap baar baar kehraha haina..vaha Chalo phir batachalega.. haina..

Daya(p): haan….ab Sara confusion and misunderstanding solve Hui haina...ab tho sorry boldo…

Purvi : teekhe...so.. before she can speak.. Shreya interrupt and stop her to saying sorry.

Shreya tells stubbornly : rukho purvi...tum sorry bolne ka jarurat nahi hai...Sach kahu tho...in dono ki chakkar me hum dono ko bahut dukh hua hai...hum dono ko rona padi...aur hum dono ko Dil toot chukahai...inse jyaada pareshaani hum dono ko Hui hai…. isliye hum inhe sorry kehne ka koi jarurat nahi hai...chal mere saath..she holding purvi hand and took purvi inside of hall with her.

Both dayas looking at their wives way of walking towards inside of hall, with their open mouth.

Daya(s ): achha...dekhte hai...koun kisiko sorry bolega..he looks at daya..

Daya(p) looks at him..and both nodded their heads.. chale…

Now both also move inside of hall.

Here inside Shreya and purvi told whole misunderstanding story to their friends..

Geeta : oh my God... really...aap dono ka patiyon ka chehra aur naam bhi same hai..

Shreya : haan…

Purvi : aur isliye...it a hungama Hui hai…aur..she try to say something..but at same time... lights went off..

And then someone one announced to all..in darkness.

Hello friends welcome to all...you all are know ask is Valentine's ki din me hum ye reunion function Kyu rakha..

Then whole hall echoed with their voice... ..yes...we know..

So aap sab janthe hai...hum yaha beti Hui memories ko ek baar phirse yaad karenge phir us sare yaadon ko apne apne life partners kinsaath share karenge phir is reunion ki kushi ki saath saath Valentine's day ki bhi celebrate karenge..Kya kehte ho friends..

Again loud sounds like yes. Yes.. heard in darkness..

Now lights on.

Arre itna bhi jaldi Kya hai... pehle apne partner ki pehchaane do…

Both dayas were came and stood middle of people...all were surprised to see both look like same and both dressed up in same color suit.

Purvi Shreya shockingly glanced at each other.

Here Daya 1speaking : friends aaj Kyu na hum party start karnese pehle ek game khele.

All : game.

Daya 2: haan game...is game me pehle humare patniya pehle hum dono me se kounsa kiski pati hai pehchaanigi... phir hum ye party shuru karenge..ok..

All said in excitement : ok…

Geeta : arre wah...aisa real me dekhne ka moka milegi ye kabhi expect nahi kiya yaar... purvi Shreya...Chalo aage bhado aur pehchaanlo apne apne husbands ko..

Here Shreya and purvi getting tensed.

One of the person in group said : arre ek minute hum is game love ek naam rakhenge..

Geeta : kaisa naam..

Then one lady said.: Find your love...Kai's laga hai guys..

Geeta : arre ye tho jabardast hai... situation ko bahut match hua.. purvi Shreya...ye tum dono ko ek imtihaan hai...apne pyaar ko pehchaane ka...go and find your love...go...she pushed both Shreya and purvi to forward.

Both looked at each other...and at both dayas...but both dayas are glanced at them with teasing smile..

Shreya whisper in purvi ear : purvi ab hum Kya Kare..dono ek jaise suit pehnaliya...hum kaise pehchaanigi...dono me se Mera pati koun hai aur Tera pati koun.

Purvi glanced at Shreya with worriedly and think some seconds and reply normal hai : simple hai Shreya...tum humesha kehti hona tum mujh se jyada clever ho intelligent ho... tho tum pehle jao aur apne pati ko pehchaano phir automatically dusre mere pati hoga... simple...go..she pushed her little..

Shreya come back and said : arre nahi nahi..Mai nahi javungi... pehle tum jao...vaise bhi tum bhi bahut intelligent ho. ..koi bhi cheezon me farak pehchaane me tum mahir ho yaad hai usdin Mera aur Neha ki watches exchange Hui ..phir kaise tum uss problem ko solve kiya..yaad Aya... purvi glanced at her.. please Purvi ..is baar bhi is problem ko bi tum solve Karona...hum dono ki prestigious ki sawal hai..

On other side both dayas laughing at their wives serious discussion.

Purvi : arre vo tho kab ki baat hai...ab mujh se nahi hopayegi...agar Mai itna maahir hogi tho pehle hi samjhti hogi Mera pati Tera pati dono ek nahi hai...ab mere dimag kaam nahi karrahi hai Shreya.. isliye please tum try Karo…

Shreya : nahi tum pehle jao..

Purvi : nahi tum pehle..

Both were arguing like this then

Geeta : arre yaar aur kitna time lelogi tumdono ne.. jaldi pehchaniyena... phir party ko bhi shuru karnahai yaar..

Purvi assures to Shreya : Chalo Shreya Jo hoga vahi hogi...ab humare pass koi raasta nahi hai..

Hum dono milkar try karengi.

Shreya mumbled angrily : I know ye sab mere pati ka plan hi hoga... Maine sorry bolne Keliye Mana Kiya tha na isliye mujhe aur purvi ko pareshaan karnekeliye ye dono milkar ye plan banaya.

Purvi : Shreya Chalo…

Shreya had no option she starts walking towards them along with purvi.

Now both stood in front of both dayas

First Shreya observe both and think some seconds and tells to purvi : purvi ye left Wala mere pati hai purvi..

Purvi : are you sure Shreya..

Daya1: achhe se soch kar jawab dijiye Shreya ji..

Shreya happily : ab pakka hai purvi...ye left side Wala hi mere pati...ye right side Wala tumhare pati... kyunki ye abhi abhi Mujhe Shreya ji kehkar bulaya...Matlab tho..

Daya2 : Matlab aapki decision wrong hai Shreya ji..

Now Shreya shocked and purvi tells to her : ab dono tumko Shreya ji kehkar bulaya… ab Kya Kare.

Shreya thinking deeply an idea strikes in her mind and she about to fall down ... purvi support her, Shreya sambhalke…

Shreya disappointedly : ye Kya kiya purvi tumne...itna achha idea tha pura flop hogayi terewaja se.

Purvi confusedly ask: plan... kaise plan hai Shreya..

Daya 1: Mai batata hu... Shreya ji Sach me nahi girrahi hai..

Daya2: vo tho bass girne ka acting karrahi hai..

Daya1: kyunki ,jab vo girne jarahi hai phir turant hum dono me se koun usse girne se bachayega vahi uski pati hoga... isliye ye plan ki par aapne uski plan me paani gira Diya...usse bachakar.

Shreya upset face: haan….

Daya2: itna aasaan nahi hai Shreya ji purvi ji...hum dono ko pehchaana..

Daya1: haan...aap dono ne bahut pareshaani kiya haina..ab aap dono ki baari hai...Karo Karo kosish karte hi rehna...par jab Tak hum khud nahi bolenge tab Tak aap dono hum dono ko correct Guess nahi karvayenge..

Shreya feel tired and tells lazily to purvi : purvi...Mai apne taraf se pura kosish kiya...ab Tere baari hai...kuch Karona..she glanced at her...and noticed purvi face.. purvi feel her head spinning she closed her eyes and fall down.

Shreya quickly holding her and support her, purvi head placed at Shreya shoulder, now Shreya thinking..arre wah purvi behosh hone ka plan sochliya...she acting to call her worriedly..

Purvi.. purvi...Kya hua tume... ankhe kholo..

Daya1: dekha...dono dost kaise ullu banana chahti hai humdono ko…

Daya2 : vahi tho ek girnejaisa acting ki...aur dusra behosh hone ki acting..but tum dono kitne bi acting karna hai Karo...par hum dono ap dono ki jaal me nahi phasage..

Daya1: haan...ab jaldi uthayiye Shreya ji apne dost ko..

Shreya again got disappointed ,and tells to purvi : purvi... utho yaar ab koi use nahi...dono ko batachalgaya tum bi acting karrahi hai...ab utho..she separates purvi from her...but her eyes kept closed..and again going to fall, but Shreya holding by her shoulders and

Now Shreya really worried for her..she patted on purvi cheeks: purvi... purvi...Kya hua... ankhe kholo…..then she turns to both dayas and say worriedly : ye acting nahi karrahi hai…..Sach me behosh Hui hai..

Now both dayas got tensed, then daya2 came forward and holding purvi and lift in his arms and made her sit on sofa,he also seated beside of her placed her head on shoulder.

All surrounded at them and worried for her,Some one brought a glass of water... Shreya sprinkle water on purvi face.

Daya worried for purvi and constantly call her : purvi... ankhe kholo... purvi... purvi..

Shreya asked one of her friend: arre sanju dekhona purvi ko Kya hua.. achaanak ye behoshi kaise Hui..then she tells to Daya...Daya ji..ye Sanju hai ye doctor hai..inhe purvi ko check karne dijiyena…

Daya : ji..now he gently placed purvi head on sofa... Shreya sits beside of her..and Sanju doing checking the pulse ,eyes of purvi…

Sanju glanced at Shreya with smiling face.

Shreya worriedly ask : Kya hua Sanju purvi ko..

Daya getting more tensed

Sanju : gabrane ki koi baat nahi hai Shreya…. purvi MAA bannewali hai...bass jyada stress ki karan behosh Hui hai…

After heard from her all feels happy, Daya was extremely happy and excited..

Shreya : oh my God...purvi maa bannewali hai...mere dost MAA bannewali hai Daya..she said excitedly and went to hug Daya...but one hand pulled her...and stops to hug him

She saw another Daya in her behind, he tells to her..: Shreya thoda control rakho apne Khush ko...Mai yaha hu...vo purvi ji ka pati hai..

All laughing at his comment, Shreya embarrassed and move near to her husband and stood beside of him while holding his arm tightly...he shook his head..

Now daya2 sits beside of purvi..at same time purvi slowly gaining her conscious, she opened her eyes and holding her head and ask in tired voice..Kya hua...sab yaha Kyu khade hai..

Shreya happily : purvi tujhe Bata hai hum Jeet gayi...hum dono ne inko sahi pehchaanli.

Purvi confusedly looking at her husband and Shreya husband and Shreya : per kaise..

Shreya smilingly tells : mere batiji ne madad ki..humare..

Purvi : batiji…..her husband smiles..she saw his smiling and ask vo koun hai Shreya , seedhe seedhe bataona Kyu ghumarahi ho..

Daya(s): Shreya vo batija bhi hosakte hai..

Shreya : nahi vo batiji hogi... dekhlena…

Purvi impatiently : arre koi tho batao akhir ye batiji ya batija hai koun,

Daya(s): ye Shreya humesha aisa hi bolti hai Purvi ji...koi bhi baat seedhe bolte hi nahi..Mai batavunaga... Shreya ki batiji koun hai.. Shreya batiji koi aur nahi hai purvi ji..vo apki beti hai.

Purvi : mere beti...per..she looks at daya...and ye dono Kya bolraha hai...aap batayiyena please...Verna mere sar me dard aur bhad jayegi..

Daya(p) tells her with concern : nahi...tum ab jyada sochkar apne dimag ko kharab mat karna Verna vo Sab mere beti ki health par asar padega.. still purvi glanced at him blankly..Daya says to her with more happiness...arre purvi tum MAA bannewali ho...aur Mai papa...ab samjhi..

Purvi also feel very happy and ask him for confirmation : really...Mai Sach me..Daya nodded as yes...and holding her hand.

Shreya : haan purvi tum MAA, Mai Chachi...tujhe Bata hai...in excitedly..mere batiji bi humare side hai... isliye jab Mai tumse help maangi phir usne tume behosh Kiya..phir tumhare pati Tere pas aur mere pati mere pas... finally vo humare help ki..

Daya(s): Matlab bhatiji bhi Chachi ki Tarah actor banegi future me…. mujhe Taras araha hai Daya tumpe tera future ki baare me sochkar..

Daya remember Shreya crying scene and imagined his daughter also crying like Shreya...and he closed tightly his ears by his hands... with in second he come out of thoughts.. purvi watches him and understood his feeling..she try control her laughing..

Daya(p) whisper in purvi ear : purvi please mere beti kitne bi shaitani karlenge sab Mai adjust karunga...but please uski rone ka style Shreya ki Tarah bilkul nahi hona chahiye .. please...is baat ki dhyaan rakhna...he requested her... purvi now trying more to control her laughing..

Geeta : wow yaar aaj subha itna confuse and high voltage drama hogayi,ab end me itni sare kushiya...vaise manna padega...Jo kaam MAA nahi karpayi..vo kaam ek bachhe karke dikhaya…

Sanju : Kya..

Geeta : uske papa ko pehchaane ka ..aur Kya…

Sanju : arre haan..vo apne pyaar ko pehchaana..

One person speak: ok guys.. now they finally find their love..so iss kushi me ek dance tho banthe haina , so now let start music.

**Song was playing..**

**Song ye hai ki **

**Tum pass aye Yu muskuraye...yahi song **

**One side**

**Daya and Shreya pair**

Daya holding Shreya and doing dance, in between dance he asked her..ab tum kab denewali ho kush kabri

Shreya : kounsa kush kabri..

Daya: vahi abhi abhi purvi ji ne apne pati ko Diya tha..

Shreya : vo…she shyly downed her head..

Daya : haan vahi… bolo..

Shreya : vo..she felt shy to speak.

**On other side**

**Daya and purvi couple**

Both sat on sofa and enjoying the song.

Daya : aaj Mai bahut kush hu purvi..

Purvi rested her head on chest and tells : Maine bhi...Maine kabhi socha nahi...aaj ka din ye sab hojayega mere saath...subha...vo galatfemiya,phir aap par chillna.. rudely baat karna..aap par shak kiya Maine... uskeliye iam really sorry Daya..

**At dareya side..**

Daya : ohho... finally tum apne galti ko maanliya..

Shreya playfully hits on his chest : aap phirse mujhe sharminda karrahi hai, bolana galti hogayi hai...

Daya : achha achha...I can understand Shreya...us samay tumko kitna takleef sehna padi.

**At dayavi side**

Purvi : haan..ek pal keliye mujhe laga ki mere jindagi vahi khatam hui, aur ab Mai jeene ka koi faida nahi…

Daya : arre aise kaise javungi mujhe chodkar….

**Dareya side** :

Shreya : Kya karu..us samay bahut gusseme thi... isliye agar aap ane me ek second der hui tho..Mai ab apne maayike me hoti hu

Daya : Dekho Shreya jindagi me kitna bhi katinaye aye...hum dono kitne bi lade...par mere man me Tere liye pyaar kabhi kami nahi hoga...aur mere dil me kisi aur keliye jagha bhi nahi haisamji...ye baat yaad rakhna aur promise Karo aisa kabhi nahi sochegi.

Here Shreya and there purvi both promise to husbands at same time.

Shreya : promise

**At dayavi side**

Purvi : ab Mai promise karrahi hu..mai kabhi aap se dur nahi javungi...aur .aaj Jo kuch bhi hua uski Karan Mujhe ye Bata Chala ki aap mujh se kitna pyaar karte hai.

She hugs him tightly...he also hug her.

**At dareya side**

Daya hugs Shreya and feeling at each other…

**The end**


End file.
